Mister Business
Brady Underberg, "Mister Business, as in None of Yours" *'Name: '''Brady Damien Underberg *'Position: 'Owner of the Corner Bar, reserve member of the Heathens MC , lieutenant in the Underberg crime family , in charge of their Moorhead operations. *'Metatype: 'Dwarf (''Homo sapiens pumilionis) *'Education: '''High School Degree, Shanley High School *'DOB: '7/18/2047, Fargo ND (later RRDMZ ) *'Family: '''Charles 'Chuck' Underberg (grandfather, Rollag MN, UCAS), Roberta Schumacher Underberg (grandmother, deceased), Ryan 'Buddy' Underberg (father, deceased), Florence [Gardiner Underberg] (mother, Fargo RRDMZ), Everett Underberg (brother, Fargo, RRDMZ, (Sienna Richard-Underberg (sister-in-law, Fargo RRDMZ), Tyler Underberg (nephew, Fargo RRDMZ), Taylor Underberg (niece, Fargo RRDMZ), MacKenzie [Underberg Rasmussen] (sister, Fargo RRDMZ), Lance Rasmussen (brother-in-law, Fargo RRDMZ), Angela Rasmussen (niece, Fargo RRDMZ), Peyton Underberg (sister, deceased), [Tharaldson|Karen [Gardiner Tharaldson ]] (aunt, Fargo RRDMZ), Calvin Tharaldson (uncle, Fargo RRDMZ), Jessica [Tharaldson Schaeffer] (cousin, Fargo RRDMZ), Kent Schaeffer (cousin by marriage, Fargo RRDMZ), Hunter Tharaldson (cousin, Grand Forks , Region 2, RRDMZ) Floyd Gardiner (uncle, deceased), [Margaret [Perleberg Anderson]] (cousin, Hawley MN, UCAS), Todd Anderson (cousin by marriage, Hawley MN, UCAS), Tabitha Anderson (cousin once removed, Hawley MN, UCAS), Richard 'Ricky' Anderson (cousin once removed, Hawley MN, UCAS), Frank Myhre (great-uncle, deceased), Martha Schumacher Myhre (great-aunt, deceased), Eleanor Myhre (cousin once removed, Fargo RRDMZ), Josephine Myhre (cousin once removed, Fargo RRDMZ), Carla Myhre (cousin once removed, Moorhead MN) This year Brady Underberg is going to turn 28, which comes as a surprise to a lot of people who didn't think Brady would make it to 28, most of all Brady himself. Brady is the youngest of the Underberg siblings and the way he puts it is "By the time I came along, there really wasn't much left to be, Kenz was smart, Ev was popular, Peyton was cool, so all that was left for me to be was bad". And there's a kernal of truth in what he says. In shadow of the big personalities of his siblings, Brady was getting into trouble from an early age as a way of getting his father's (almost always negative) attention. With his father's contempt and mother's neglect a great deal of the the weight of making him fell on his sister Peyton, only a few years older than him. She taught him, well, what she considered to be the important skills of "Not getting caught", street skills like stealth and picking locks and general practical knowledge like fighting and mechanics. Also how to drink, where to find good drugs, and how to pick up girls/boys, things Peyton herself was becoming quite adept with. In time this rebellious streak led Brady to run in some bad circles, including a stint with the Heathens Motorcycle Club, which, ironically, led him to first become useful to the Underberg Family. With a slowly-accumlated wealth of lowlife friends and contacts, Brady became a useful go-between for the Family and their street-level operations, moving as he did with ease with dealers, thieves and sex workers. In time he took over more and more of their fencing and dealing duties, operating from a Family-financed base at the Corner on the other side of the River in Moorhead, where he has become the face of the Family's operations there. With the death of Peyton, Brady was given responsiblity for some of her smuggling network, mostly on the sales end, handling the buying and selling of contraband, and with the task of rebuilding what had been her Shadowteam. Of all of the siblings, Brady was probably the closest to Peyton, idolizing his older, cooler sister and word on the street is if anybody is looking into the events leading up to her death, its probably him. Return to: Underberg Family Category:People Category:Dwarf Category:Underworld